


The last of us.

by TaesPrettyLashes



Category: The Last of Us, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bangtan Universe, Apocalypse, M/M, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Member(s), Zombie Apocalypse, bangtan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaesPrettyLashes/pseuds/TaesPrettyLashes
Summary: Much to his distaste; Jeongguk has to smuggle a boy called Taehyung across the country. Why? Said boy got bit by a zombie and never turned. It's a bizarre adventure. . .  But even more so when Jeongguk falls for Taehyung during their long journey. A story of tragedy and love with a tinge of humor because even after everything – Taehyung is still making the best of it all.And Jeongguk would do anything to keep seeing that smile.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V





	The last of us.

Hi. I am sorry this isn't a fanfiction. I'm actually looking for somebody who is willing to rp this story with me? For those who caught this before it got deleted, you can contact me ON KIK and LINE.

KIK: Taegukkies333  
line: taegukkies


End file.
